Make a Wish
by megami no kagayaki
Summary: Here I go... the cast has gotten into a dimension of a wish of Salura! it is a wrong interpretation, actually... But loaded with OOCs! Please review!
1. Festival and Wishes!

**A/N:** I would like to add Shaman King Characters, Card captor Sakura and Slam Dunk characters etc… to make this whole story for the better, so it would be much, much better!

**"Make a Wish"**

**-A Naruto Fantasy Special-**

[Stuff that WON'T happen at the show]

**Chapter One:** Festival and Wishes!

_Annual Cherry blossoms festival… lanterns, lights… spectacular things, and whom will I go with?_

Sakura Haruno wants a very nice Festival night, with whom other than, Sasuke Uchiha. She wants the other Sasuke fangirls drool over when they pass by, together.

But, about 5 minutes ago, she found the bait. But he is NOT INTERESTED to go with anyone and especially with someone. He was sleeping peacefully under the shade of a cherry blossom tree, and doesn't want to be disturbed when…

_"Sasuke-kun! Why not go tonight at the festival?" Sakura asked gleefully, with a "Please…!"_

_"I don' t like to go there," he said coldly._

_And Sakura was at bad mood, and shouted at him:_

_"YOU ARE BORING!" she said and hoofed off angrily, with grudging steps. Sasuke didn't mean to say that, but _he is really sleepy_._

~*--

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the fangirls as he passed by them. Ino, Sakura's best friend [who now sworn they are lawful enemies] went to him to ask if he'll go with her at the festival. But instead of saying a "Yes, I will" or a "No, I won't", he asked a question.

"Did you know where **Sakura-chan** is, Ino?" he asked.

"Why will I tell? Of course I won't let her a chance to-- "

Sasuke frowned. Then he continued by shouting out her name…

"Sakura-chan!"

The angry fangirls can't help but be jealous of the attention she's gaining now. On the same time, Sakura came and  entered the scene…

"And why?" she said angrily.

"How dare you treat Sasuke that way?" the fangirls reacted. 

Sasuke frowned, and felt sorry for himself.

"I'm--- I'm--- I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. Honest! I was just sleepy and…" he whispered, but the fangirls can still hear through the near distance.

"Okay, I'm sorry too, Sasuke-kun. I was just in a bad mood because of Naruto."

"So what do you want in return?" he asked softly.

"Hmm… you shouldn't asked for that. Are you willing?" she answered

He nodded twice.

"Okay. Go with me… TONIGHT!!!!" her bad mood changed into… a **HAPPY** one. She clings to Sasuke and together they walked.

"How can she get Sasuke-kun that easily?!" Ino cried out.

~*--

Naruto was walking briskly hoping that Sakura will agree to go with him. He wants her to be with her…

"Hi Sakura! Will you go with me to the festival tonight?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm already going… with GUESS WHO?" she excitingly.

"With _me_?" Naruto asked.

"NO! With Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" Naruto shouted. "But I'm better, **_SMARTER_**, and **_CUTER_** than him! And don't you know that I'll be the next HOKAGE!"

"Dream on, looser!" Sakura said and abruptly left. "Try saying that to Ino…"

~*--

"Um… Ino, even I know that I'm _too far cute for you_, can you go with me tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Far CUTE? You're **not** even 1/10th of Sasuke-kun!" she cried.

_But wait a minute… I can use this big-mouth to destroy the night of Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan! _

"Oh! Big mouth-- I mean Naruto, I changed my mind! I knew that you're **better** than Sasuke, so I wanna go with you!" she continued…

"This is a shame for me," Naruto thought, "I'm **stuck** with Ino the whole night!"

~*--

The festival night…

Ino saw Sasuke and Sakura walking briskly together, heading to a stall. So she left Naruto alone, wandering. She wants to spy at them and finally find ways to DESTROY their night. 

"Sasuke-kun! I want that teddy bear!" Sakura exclaimed.

_Hmmm… let me test Sasuke-kun. If he'll do this for me then…_

"Sure," he said bluntly "how do I get to play there? C'mon. Let's hit it."

"Yippee!" Sakura thought. "I really love this night!"

Sasuke played a "Shuriken Throwing Game" to get the prize for it: Sakura's wanted teddy bear. Of course he used his eclectic ninja skills, and finally won it for her.

"Thanks! How much do I **owe** you?" Sakura said

"I'm giving it to you as **a gift**," he simply said. Sakura was shocked! Of course a Sasuke Uchiha RARELY does that!

~*--

"Ino! Where are you?" Naruto called out, then finds him, and then finds in sight a lady wearing a pink kimono. Of course he was attracted to her. So he approached her.

"Hi Miss! Can you go with me?" the lady in the pink kimono didn't looked back first, when a blue-haired boy entered the scene.

"That's my girl!" he said, "don't you know that Horo Horo gets what he wants?"

"Oh, yeah? Who are you silly?"

"I'm just the greatest SHAMAN living here!"

"Ninjas are better than Shamans!"

"OH yeah! Says who?"

The lady finally looked at them.

"Hi Naruto,,," she said. Naruto was shocked when he saw the lady… err, it's not a LADY but…

"Okay man! Take it!" Naruto exclaimed. Then another gay went to them, this time a smaller one.

"Why are you arguing with this funny looking monkey?" he asked. "I am cuter than that!"

MISS **Kakashi** can't take his words. So he finally spoke up, while Naruto already left.

The gays fight over in who's cuter, and Horo finally arranged things between him and Naruto.

"We shouldn't be fighting about them, man! They aren't even girls!" he exclaimed…

~*--

"Um… Sasuke-kun, thanks for everything tonight." Sakura said. And she smiled at him. Sasuke looked at her intently and in a romantic way. Ino, on the other hand who was spying with a **SHRUB** costume, is getting really jealous.

"It's alright," he said to her as he gets nearer, "that's the payment for everything…"

Sasuke is really near Sakura as if he was about to kiss her, but the fireworks started, and they were surprised on the loud **BOOM!** They have heard.

"Man! What am I doing?" Sasuke asked himself "that was… close,"

"Let's go see it, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. He can't help but follow her…

~*--

Back to Naruto, he was enjoying the different sights he sees, just like a girl taking this video of a girl wearing a cute kimono.

**[Tomoyo and Sakura Kinomoto of Card captor Sakura]**

But, amidst the video taking, 2 **GAYS** came into the scene and destroyed the video cam. Naruto was not pleased, so he went again to find Ino… 

On his way, he saw a contest, an **EATING CONTEST**. A match between **Akira Yuki [of Virtua Fighter] and Son Gokou [of Gensoumaden Saiyuki]**…

Going back to the jealous Ino, spying made her hungry. So she went to a  stall, and saw 2 guys arguing a single Takoyaki, and Ino was really shocked as they spank each other now. 

"These guys are vicious," she replied, "I'll go now and find that missing big mouth, I thought he's just beside me!"

**[By the way, the guys are Hanamichi Sakuragi of Slam Dunk and Kaede Rukawa]**

Afterwards, Ino and Naruto finally saw each other, so Ino angrily asked Naruto where he had been, and Naruto insisted that Ino was the one who left him. 

"Let's proceed to the plan now." Ino said as they were walking to a DEBATING between Rukawa Kaede fangirls and Uchiha Sasuke fangirls: **Who is CUTER? Rukawa or Sasuke?**

[Hard question!]

"Girls! Don't you know that Sasuke-kun **almost kissed** Sakura?" Ino announced.

"WHAT?!" everybody exclaimed, and even Naruto…

~*--

"Oh! That Haruno Sakura!" one fangirl cried out. "She really tempts Sasuke-kun to do it!"

"Of course, even I will do it,," Ino said. "But I won't like them to do it!"

"So all this time, you've been spying?" Naruto asked "Whoa man!"

~*--

They find Sasuke and Sakura sitting sweetly on a bench near them, and so the fangirls made a move. 

"And what do you think you're doing with Sasuke-kun?" Ino began. "ATTACK!"

As the fangirls moved towards Sakura, Sasuke went in front of her and protected her.

"She's my DATE tonight, so is that CLEAR?" he shouted. "C'mon, Sakura-chan, let's go to somewhere ROMANTIC."

Stunned, the fangirls didn't make any move.

~*--

"CALLING ALL THE GIRLS," the announcer replied "you can proceed to the wishing site, thank you."

"Are you going?" Sasuke asked.

She smiled. "Of course!" 

"Hear that, Ren?" Kakashi exclaimed. "C'mon! We can wish to be GIRLS forever!"

The both of them, holding hands, run to the site.

Ren saw Sasuke with Sakura as he was about to leave her.

"Oh my! He's CUTE!" he exclaimed.

"Where?" Kakashi asked "ah! That's my smartest student Sasuke-kun! He's really cute!"

"Good luck," Sasuke said to Sakura. He smiled and then…

"Sakura-chan, umm… don't get angry with this…!" he continued, and kissed her on the cheeks. She was flushed at this, and Sasuke immediately disappeared. On the other hand, she loved that, and Sasuke was blushing as he is on top of a tree, watching Sakura from a distance…

~*--

"Okay, girls!" the old woman said. "The rules said only ONE girl can have a wish come true. The wish will take effect immediately, okay?"

"I'll wish that Sasuke-kun be mine!" all the girls yelled, but except Sakura. Sasuke was sweat dropped at the girls' wishes.

"I wish that I'll live a life without running after Sasuke-kun…" she whispered…

*****to be continued!******

**Lastly: **The next chap will tell of the wish of Sakura! It will be a WRONG interpretation, so watch out! Full OOCs ahead!


	2. Some Changes

**A/N:** I'm speechless about these OOCs I've placed… well, just read along and notice SEVERAL changes here…

**"Make a Wish"**

**-A Naruto Fantasy Special-**

[Stuff that WON'T happen at the show]

**Chapter Two:** Some Changes…

"Sakura-chan, we would like you to go to this certain restaurant at exactly 6 pm…" her mother ordered her, "And please, well formal attire. Don't be late! Goodbye,"

"But what is it about? Hello?" she asked. It was already hung down.

She grudgingly lied on the bed. She kept on pondering about it… looking at her watch, she needs to go to school now! She's late!!!!

~*--

"Who are late again?" Sir Kakashi asked. "Ah, Ms. Haruno and Mr. Uchiha… the smartest students huh? And I suppose whether you know better, you shouldn't be late,"

"I'm sorry sir!" both of them bowed down. Sasuke emotionlessly proceed to his chair, and Sakura angrily pondered on Mr. Kakashi's words.

"I'm the only brightest student in this ninja class." She said.

~*--

"Haruno!" Sasuke called form below, because Sakura lies on a cherry blossom tree; and Sasuke's call was ignored.

"… Are you deaf?" he mockingly replied.

"What did you say, you obnoxious guy!" she shouted, and because of standing on the tree, she is about to fell down. But the quick Sasuke caught her immediately and Sakura angrily gets off.

"Put me down! You should have just let me fall!"

"I don't want you to fall down, besides in the 43rd rule of ninjas, we should help someone in need." He answered. "So if you doubt it, better check your book."

Sakura frowned. Then she left.

"Why is she like that?"

~*--

"Oh! Ino! That Uchiha really gets off my nerves!" she exclaimed. She ate hastily. "You know what, we had an encounter. Well, I don't like him!"

"But he's cute," Ino said.

"Not that really," she said. "But the hell will I care?"

"Well, what do you think of that high-blood Haruno, Sasuke?" Naruto said. "She's like that to you because you're the opponents as for the outstanding student of the academy!"

"She's cute especially when seething in anger," he replied as he finishes his food.

"Cute? She's not even my type!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Actually I want to meet her deeply, but she is really lapse," Sasuke continued,

~*--

"Ja ne Ino!" Sakura said "I need to go and fix up for a dinner at Yuen no Ai Restaurant."

"Wow! The most expensive resto ha?" she cried, "well for what?"

"I don't know," she said. "My mom hung the phone and didn't say the details. Ja!"

She rummaged to the door of her house, and then finds it boring to go there. She wore her favorite off shoulder light gown and with a pastel blue color. She wore the necklace her mom gave her  for her 7th birthday, and combed her hair.

"I'm hungry, so I better go there." She said.

Sasuke had just received a note from his parents. 

_Yuen no Ai Restaurant? Hmmm… sounds like good food,_ he thought,

He wore a tux that fits to him and he does really look good with that unbuttoned collar button. 

"Hey," Itachi, his older brother said. "Beware of what you'll hear…"

Then he left abruptly and laughed…

He immediately went out, and on the way to the certain restaurant, he saw the yawning Sakura Haruno wearing a formal outfit too. He ran quickly to her.

"Hey!" he called.

Sakura was alarmed at that voice. So, it's him,

"Uchiha?"

_To admit it, he looks more handsome in that tux!_

"Where are you going?"

Sakura pointed to the restaurant.

"You?"

He also pointed. Sakura sarcastically glared at him.

"Are you following me?"

"No, of course not." He said coolly. "I was told to go here…"

"6 pm sharp." They both said. "Hmmm… is it a set up?"

Then the both of them entered the restaurant, they were surprised when their parents are in a table, happily engaged in a conversation.

"Mom? Dad?" both of them asked together, "What's this--"

They were both lead into a table. The seats are fine, and the both of them can't wait for the dinner to be served. Both of them are hungry now… so it is.

"We want to announce something between the two of you." Sasuke's dad began. The 2 looked at him directly, and listened attentively.

"Our families have been friends since we are young, and we want to continue this through… the both of you," he continued.

Sasuke was indulged in his fettuccini and eats continuously.

_"This is a sure good food," he thought._

"Sasuke-kun!" his dad said, and Sasuke became attentive and sipped in the iced tea…

"As we are explaining, our families need to be tied… **for eternity**, and through an **engagement** between you, my son Sasuke and my future daughter in law, Sakura…"

~*--

"WHAT IS THAT?" the two of them exclaimed. 

"No---" Sakura said…

"Way!!!!" Sasuke added.

"What's that stupid engagement! Don't you know that we are the opponents at school?!" they both shouted.

"Calm down… I know that will cease," Sakura's mom said "well, that is a SCHOOL matter, and this is a HOME matter. Sasuke-kun will live at your house, Sakura-chan."

"I guess I have nothing to say about that," Sakura said. Sasuke is now busy eating, having no worries about the engagement. 

After his wild reaction, hunger strikes him and he doesn't disagree with what they have said.

"Finally someone will clean," he even thought "And cook. I hate cooking,"

~*--

"SO Sasuke-kun, I am expecting from you to make a move," his dad said as he gives Sasuke his baggage, "So long, my son…"

"Do you really want to get rid of me?" he said coldly "at last, I won't be with that silly brother of mine, who's Itachi… I guess I'll be happy in going away too." 

He accepted the baggage and carried it. "Bye," he added

"Hey you Uchiha Sasuke! Faster!" Sakura exclaimed. "You're like a turtle!"

"Can't you see I've my baggage, you blind!" he shouted and hastily paced off towards her.

"Do you think they'll improve?" Sakura's Dad asked…

"I doubt it," Sasuke's mom said… "But love will find a way between them,"

~*--

Arriving at Sakura's house, Sasuke was amazed.

"It's clean,"

"Of course, I clean…" she said. "By the way, we'll be sharing household chores."

Sasuke frowned.

Sakura brought him upstairs. "Oh no!" she exclaimed…

"I guess… we'll be staying in ONE ROOM!!!"

"I don't care," Sasuke said. "I wanna sleep…"

He lied down on the bed, and then was fast asleep…

"Hey Uchiha! Won't you even dare to change clothes?"

"Not ever," he replied sleepily and continued sleeping…

~*--

"This is the worst day of my life!" Sakura cried out. "Oh no! I am just 3 inches beside him… what the… he's now my fiancé and we're more than boyfriends!"

Sakura kept on pondering about things and wasn't able to sleep…

Next day came. Sakura woke up late, with no Sasuke at her side. She smiled.

"It's just a NIGHTMARE. I'm so glad everything went back to normal…"

But when she looked at the door, a guy was approaching her!

"It can't be," she said "I'll sleep again…"

"Stop it or we'll get late again." He said as he dries up his hair with his white towel. "Go down. Breakfast is ready,"

~*--

Sakura yawned and stretched up. 

_Hmmm… he knows how to fry rice. I never learned that. I think he'll be a great **HUSBAND** after all… what am I thinking?!_

While eating, Sasuke already got dressed and then he's about to leave. Sakura ate quickly and did everything as fast as possible… and joined Sasuke to school.

On the way, they aren't talking to each other. Sakura is still sleepy. On the arrival at school, they were shocked when the members of the school newspaper came to them. Of course they have been snooped before they came to school!

"Why are you together?"

"Are you close friends" 

"NO." Sasuke replied sternly. "Actually," he began so that they'll stop, "We are already **ENGAGED**…"

Everyone at the compound gasped, and even the teachers… afterwards, they noticed everyone is clapping their hands… for them!!!

"Just look at what you did, you---" Sakura cried and paused, while he arranges his gestures into a smirk.

"Just get along and shut up." Sasuke whispered. Then he holds Sakura's hand and together they went at the classroom…

  
"Sasuke! What has gotten into you?" Naruto exclaimed. "Yesterday you just said she's CUTE, and now more than a girlfriend?"

"That's life," he said. "Because of that _silly_ engagement they really want me to step out of our mansion."

"Well, how's it, lucky girl?" Ino asked. "You finally got him! The Mr. Popularity is now your fiancé! How would you react?"

"No comment-- I am not that happy to express something…" she said "we were ceremonially engaged yesterday. And he didn't even court me or anything. It was just a funny set up. And guess what? That ice block is really lazy! He sleeps without changing his clothes!"

"And you found your MATCH MAKER." Ino continued "You two are now the MOST WANTED COUPLE at our Academy!"

"Um… Uchiha-kun, how many kids do you want?"

"How did Haruno-san reacted?"

"Please… stop asking," he said coolly…

~*--

And back at **HOME SWEET HOME** of the couple… 

"Let me ask you few questions…" Sasuke began 

"Oh yeah? Why don't you just help me out in preparing dinner?" Sakura answered mockingly.

"Number one: How many kids do you want **_us_**to have?" Sasuke continued,

"Hmmm… I think maybe two kids. A boy and a girl." Sakura answered clearly…

"What do you think that question is?!" she shrieked.

"I'm just curious,"

"Sasuke, **_curiosity kills the cat_**. Why don't you just carry this…" Sakura said… and for the very first time, called him by name. But…

"You're right, I think two are much better," he continued. "And where do you want **_our honeymoon_**to happen?"

"Maybe in Paris!" Sakura exclaimed "yeah… it's so romantic--- wait a minute! Are you mocking me or what?"

He shrugged and sat at the chair. "Not really,"

Sakura frowned. Then Sasuke arranged his sitting position while Sakura sat also.

"Itadakimasu!" they both said to give thanks for the food.

~*--

The next day…

"The school dance! I want Sasuke Uchiha to be my date!" one girl, probably a Sasuke fangirl said.

"Of course he'll take his fiancée." Ino said. "Ain't it, Sakura-chan?" 

"I t-think so," she answered, "I'm not sure about it,"

"Don't you ever doubt it, **_honey_**…" Sasuke said as he enters the scene. "Whom will I choose rather than YOU?"

Sakura forced a smile, and as soon as she grabbed him by the hand, she angrily seethed and began to pout.

"What did you just called me?" she asked. "C'mon, you ice block from that family! I know you are a good ninja… and lots of girls want you! So, if you want to live a NORMAL life then agree with me to **destroy** that engagement!"

"NO." he answered sternly. 

"And if you don't actually get it, I want an ABNORMAL life, 'kay? And one thing more, Sakura-chan_… I like you_," he whispered his last few words directly in her ear.

"So I really took the chance,"

She has no chance to speak up; but the truth is, she got swept away by those words by Uchiha Sasuke…

*****To be continued!*****

**Finally a fantasy I created,,,**

Have you noticed the OOCness I placed? R&R please!


	3. Dance and First Kiss!

**A/N:** I don't really know how to start this whole thing out, but thanks to my friend **Jeremiah** for his utmost support for this Naruto fic! I'm so glad he likes Naruto *snff* unlike my other pals… I wish they'll watch the series… [But not to like Sasuke! **NO WAY****!**] *grins selfishly* --- He's mine?! No! **Sakura owns Sasuke**! *laughs*

**"Make a Wish"**

**-A Naruto Fantasy Special-**

[Stuff that WON'T happen at the show]

By the way, this fic is inspired by **Vic Zhou Yu Min of F4**'s song, **"Make a Wish"**…

-he's **another CRUSH** of mine! I have **739 crushes**, **674 **of it are** Animé crushes**!

**Chapter Three:** Dance and First Kiss!

"Hey! Sakura-chan!" Ino called out. "Everyone knows that you and Uchiha are the supposedly king and queen of the dance tonight!"

"Oh yeah? I just have a thought that I am stuck with him for eternity! In one second, I just wanna wish that everything here isn't true…" Sakura quoted.

"But ALL girls at the Academy find it envious enough of your fate! Sometimes they want to try the SWITCHING TECHNIQUE so that at once, they'll switch places with you…" Ino said. "Even I myself find it so great!"

"Really? For once I also want to be away him, like this!" she said as she dances freely in the wind… but,

"C'mon, Sasuke! Answer me!!!!" Naruto insisted. Sakura spotted the BEST FRIENDS up in a tree.

"NO." Sasuke replied "I won't."

"Oh, great. What is that? You were keeping secrets! What a friend, huh!" Naruto said.

"Stop that boisterous noise, I want to sleep." He said.

"Until here?" Sakura exclaimed. "Uh, great, great… you still sleep. How many hours do a **bum** like you need to sleep?"

"Hn…" Sasuke said. "Not always…"

"Ino-chan! C'mon, let's stop wasting time here." Sakura grumpily said…

"Another LQ?" Naruto said…

"Her hot blood never went down to as cool as negative zero… how I wish. How can I take her to the dance like that! I don't know any jutsu used for girls like Sakura…"

"Use your charisma, my student…" Kakashi said as he entered the scene using a pop-out technique. "You can do it. You caught every girl's amazement here, why not with her?"

"I'm not actually planning to be a **girl-magnet**." Sasuke replied. "**THEY** are the one going after me. Don't you blame me."

~*--

"Just look how bum he is!" Sakura exclaimed angrily. 

"I bet you always throw pots and everything at your house…" Ino said. 

A group of fangirls came and attack Sakura which later on became a match of Genins. There are about 18 girls set to attack Sakura, and Ino too. She got hooked, for she wants to help her best friend. On the middle of the fight, a quick shadow-like someone took Sakura away for few meters. The girls are startled. Because only one guy does that certain technique…

"That's unfair for **my** honey." Sasuke said coolly. "You can't hurt her, or else you have to face me,"

He brought her down.

"Besides, you can't get me off guard, I want her and only her to be my date."

"And I can be Sasuke's SUBSTITUTE for you!!!!!" Naruto cried out, but he, nevertheless, received a brittle, I mean, 18 brittle SLAPS from the girls.

"NO WAY! You're too far to be Sasuke!" they chorused.

"You're cruel! *snfff*" Naruto said. "Why Sasuke does have tons of affection and attention?!"

"And what's that scene you made?"

"Aren't you glad?" he said provokingly… "I assume,"

She couldn't speak. He's right, he saved her from those imps…

"Okay, thanks anyway," she said. "I will agree to be your date now…"

  
HE smiled at her sweetly and charmingly. 

"Thank you!" he shouted.

"I don't think Sasuke Uchiha will be desperate!" Ino said.

Sakura just smiled.

"That's better… his attitude might change because of my nagging…"

~*--

"Well, we will go together at the dance," Sasuke answered his dad… then he blushed. 

"A KISS? No way! Even a touch of her hand I haven't got! I only have this certain slap and all of the nagging! *snfff* "

"Hey turtle!" Sakura called out.

"Got to go dad! She's getting mad again!" he said and quickly wore his coat and hurriedly got outside the house.

"Doors closed?" Sakura asked.

"Check!" he answered. Looking straight at Sakura who wears an exquisite off-shoulder gown, he said something… "Gee, you look extremely beautiful…"

**THUD!**

"Ouch! Why are you so, so, so, cruel! I just said a COMPLEMENT!" Sasuke shouted _FOR THE FIRST TIME, I suppose_. "I am telling the truth!"

Sakura blushed and Sasuke liked her most that way…

"Much better, much prettier…" he thought.

**Welcome to the Academy Annual Dance Ball…**

[-The streamer reads that way…-]

"Tonight is my night," Sasuke said. "Sakura Haruno MUST now get her first kiss tonight," 

Then he smirked. He pulled Sakura among the girls who really wanted to see him in that gorgeous coat and tie… he really feels confident.

"Watch where we're going!" Sakura cried. "Where are you taking me?"

"The program is about to commence and do you know that… and…" she paused when his lips was brushed into hers… she was shocked and felt limp. 

She kissed him back, and then realized that… so she broke it first. Sasuke smirked, and when Sakura's about to slap him again, he prohibited it.

"What's wrong? I know YOU like it." He said. "And you kissed me back,"

She was speechless, and the words "I hate you!!!!!!!" kept screaming in her mind.

"Okay! True! You are my first kiss,"

"No problem, we are fiancés and that's legal."

"…So I can do it all over again…" he continued…

"Maybe some other time," she said and smirked too… "I will do it first,"

Then she left her, but immediately come back.

"Hey, aren't you my partner? Let's go in together,"

Sasuke smiled at her…

~*--

The dance began and mellow music began. The male got their partners and proceeded to the center. Well, the both of them enjoyed the night. And as expected, they got the awards…

Back at home, Sasuke seems to flirt with Sakura…

"So, can you do it now?" he said…

"You want it?" Sakura said "Okay!"

Then she kissed him, but no longer than that, she moved out.

"That's it."

"I haven't warmed up yet,"

"Why will I care?"

She set off and changed clothes. Sasuke too, and that's another FOR THE FIRST TIME… and they sleep…

"Oh my god, I kissed him again!" Sakura thought. She touched her lips. "But that was thrilling!"

Sasuke on the other side of the bed, was smirking to himself.

"I did it. So she fells limp when kissed. I have now my weapon against this pink-haired girl…" he said to himself.

~*--

"We kissed."

"WHAT? FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" Ino cried out, as she was flashed by her flaky smile.

"Two times, one night…" Sakura even continued. "And he even initiated it."

Ino was sweat dropped. "I won't think that he'll be too much aggressive!"

She continued, "And if I know that you are fiancés, I am wondering if you'll have control once you got married!"

Sakura blushed. "Well…"

"So, you like it?"

A nod. "Who won't?" 

Then they did a flashing high-five as they sniggered...

"How are you, my dear brother…" Itachi said "I missed you."

"Hey you weird, stop bugging my PEACEFUL life…" Sasuke said

"I am just checking your Condition…" he said "Ja…"

~*--

"Hey Sakura-san!" someone called. "Can we go out? I'll treat you,"

"For what?"

"Actually… because I like you," it was Rock Lee, Sakura's no. 1 admirer… 

"… She won't go out with anybody but me." Sasuke replied. "Bug-off, you bogus."

"Oh yeah, let's see it in a match…" Lee said…

So they began. Sasuke can evenly move, but Lee's movements are faster. And at every attack of a jutsu, Lee's are better. When Sasuke used his Sharingan to read his moves, it was of no avail. He can't read the quick Taijutsu he's creating… and soon he was to fall down immediately, but Sakura helped her.

"You're not even my type!" she shouted. "I'll really JUST go out with Sasuke only!!!"

~*--

"Thanks," Sasuke meekly mentioned. "I didn't expect to hear that from you, honey…"

Sakura almost reacted wild, but then she controlled herself. She continued nursing his wounds, and then said:

"That is true. I don't like that Lee. You are far, far better than him, Sasuke."

"Really? What an improvement of what you think of me,"

"You're better when it comes to looks… and everything. So I won't hesitate to marry you." She said, and then blushed, "I mean… when…"

"I also feel the same when it regards to those girls, Sakura…"

He was about to kiss her again… when,

"Oi! Oi! What happened?" Naruto said as he came jumping over.

"Speaking of wrong timing," they chorused…

"Oh, poor boy," Naruto replied. "Don't worry **best friend**, I will take care of him."

""No need, Naruto. I think he got what he deserves from my honey…" Sasuke smirked. Sakura smiled at him too.

This marks a new beginning: a start of friendship between Sakura and Sasuke… Hate turned into Friendship and then into Love… 

*****To be continued!*****

**Closing words: **Hehe I actually included the episode I like much about Lee and Sasuke's encounter! The fight was actually great when I first saw Sasuke used his Sharingan in both eyes… Read along till we finish this!!!!


	4. A Child from Nowhere!

**A/N:** At this fic, Sasuke looks like he's the one eager for Sakura! Isn't that too much ironic? But his snobbishness [his trademark] isn't lost here. I just think they look like the saying **"The More You Hate, the More You Love."**

**"Make a Wish"**

**-A Naruto Fantasy Special-**

[Stuff that WON'T happen at the show]

**Chapter Four: **A Child from Nowhere!

"I can't believe it. You already are engaged to him for a year!" Ino aid. "When we are at the age of ten, we sworn that we **won't** have a boyfriend until 15 years old!"

"Things had changed for we were engaged."

"Things also changed because you **LIKED** it already. Gee, does that actually mean you've fallen in love with him?"

"Who wouldn't?" she said "no girl would never like and fall for a Sasuke Uchiha. And because he's the best student--- and the fact that he's really good-looking."

"Now you can tell you're the luckiest girl." Ino added.

~*--

"Wait!!!" Naruto shouted. "Hey, **CONGRATULATIONS!** Are you not that happy to get that award?" 

"Thanks," he said "Some kinda… I hope Sakura isn't mad at me,"

"There he is!" Ino told Sakura. She was about to approach him, and so Sasuke hid from her at Naruto's back. But, luckily she smiled at him…

"Congratulations, **honey**! I know you deserve it," Sakura told him happily. She was very nice to him now. Ino made her move, and pulled Naruto away. "This calls for a celebration. You really deserve it,"

"You sure you're okay? You called me _'honey'_, " Sasuke asked "But--"

"Of course. I know knew it was worth the engagement. I met you personally… I became so lucky and even won your heart…" she was flushed, anyhow Sasuke came to her,

"I'm glad," he said sweetly "Do you mean it?"

She went closer to her, and then embraced him. She didn't even know what she's doing. Sasuke let go, but still holding her arms, and caressed her gently.

"I'm so glad," Sasuke said… and they both went home happily. Sakura volunteered to cook something for them to feast on, but as soon as they arrived at their peaceful house,

"WHOA---"

"Whose **child** is this!?!" the couple exclaimed "It has a note here."

Sasuke read the groggily written words in kanji- **宇**.

"Please take care of me." 

"Ugh--" they sighed. Afterwards Sasuke carried the child up in his arms away the basket. The child's cheeky grin took his attention and somewhat melted his heart out. 

Sakura stared at her fiancé and for once find out that he loves kids. It was really showed when he carefully carried the child in his arms, patting him slowly to sleep. He is a potential father, in that case. Now she was more lured by Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled at Sakura, and he instantly let her have the chance to hold the baby boy.

"Try it," Sasuke said cheerfully. "I never felt as light as this before. As if we're related by blood or any," 

Sakura, staring at the child saw that they have similar raven wisps of hair. And those emerald eyes the child has. She stared blankly at Sasuke as she carried the child. She felt so light-- and the child is really cute. The same feeling she feels to Sasuke's cuteness.

But what surprised the couple is the child did something worth investigating. While preparing some of the fresh milk Sakura includes in her cereals, the child slowly made it float…!

"Sasuke-kun!!!!" Sakura yelled as if she was to be murdered.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked coolly as he was counting some money to buy diapers.

"T-the child! H-he---"

"Calm down, tell me what happened."

"The milk floated… with the use of his hands…" she said calmly but with a mark of fear. Sasuke, on the other hand, stared suspiciously at the kid. He looked at his eyes, then it suddenly turned into maroon-color, and the couple noticed that same jutsu-- within the child.

"SHARINGAN?!" they shouted…

Another thought crossed in Sasuke's mind. Does this child got that bloodline limit?

"Only my family has that bloodline limit! How can this -- cute and adorable kid has that Sharingan and jutsus active?"

"He must be a son of a powerful ninja…" Sakura said. "But wait. You told me about that bloodline limit is only running on your family. How many relatives do you have present?"

"Only 3. The rest were all killed." He said…

The two are really bugged by those thoughts. Who are the possible parents? Is he Sasuke's new brother sent for him to take care? No. his parents sworn not to have another child because of the bloodline limit…

~*--

"Ahoy! Chums!" Naruto cried out… "HUH?!!!! *gasps exaggeratedly* Uchiha Sasuke! Explain that CUTEE kid in your arms! You're only 13! How dare you do that to Sakura! I know it's sure that you'll get married but why do you have to be excited of doing ---"

"Pervert!**He**wasjustleftatourhouseandwedon'tknowwhere**he**camefrom!Idon'tevenknowwhois**his**parentsareandwhere**he**camefromandwhere**he**gotthe**Sharingan**!" Sasuke said,

Continuously without even breathing. "That's it!"

"What again? Come again you're too fast! Breathe!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Okay, okay…" he said calmly. "**He** was just left at our house and we don't know where **he** came from! I don't even know who **his** parents are and where **he** came from and where **he** got the **Sharingan**!"

"I got it." Naruto said his 3 meaningful words. "Where are you heading?"

"SUPERMARKET!" they shouted. Because of that, the kid was terrified, and then wailed like a siren of the ambulance. 

"Shhhh!" Sasuke tried his best to make him stop. Sakura patted his back, and all of the sudden this 10 month old baby [they presume] stopped and giggled. It also said some words,,,

"Mama! Papa!"

Stunned, the three Genins looked at each other blankly and fought their suspicions back.

"What…" Sakura began…

"Did…" Sasuke continued…

"He said?" Naruto ended. "It's just a sweet **'Mama'** and **'Papa'**! He must've missed his parents and thought it was you!"

Then…

"Mama! Papa!"

Anyway, Sasuke and Sakura accepted the fact that this is a simple parental training which requires strong endurance and patience--- they need to learn. Naruto already left for as they passed by a RAMEN restaurant, he immediately brought out his wallet and ran in.

"A fair-weathered friend," Sasuke replied.

"Anyway, this will be training just for the both of us." Sakura said, positively. "So honey, are you ready to do this for **our** child?"

"Of course, certainly," he said happily. They now strolled at the supermarket pushing a cart with the kid in it. He really enjoys the ride.

"Sasuke-kun, be careful." Sakura reminded him, and he followed her to the baby supplies part of the super market.

~*--

"Quite tiring," Sasuke said. "Now what do we do next?"

"We did all of the stuff written here, I think we should go home…" Sakura said with heavy lidded eyes. Sasuke did all the carrying, of baggage and Sakura took care of the baby. It was already past nine when they arrived.

"Oh my god, its soooo hard to have children!" Sakura remarked as Sasuke was sleeping. He simply moaned. The child was beside  him, and Sakura kissed the both of them goodnight.

Morning. Sakura touched her aching temples as she noticed that Sasuke was now out of sight. She knew he's now awaken, and she took the baby in her arms…

"Hi! Did you sleep well?"

She noticed Sasuke sleeping but standing.

"Not that--" he said "I have to wake up at midnight to hear his call for food-- oh,"

Then he pointed to the cute child, and sat down.

~*--

The phone rang, and Sakura answered it immediately. Then it was her mom…

"Mom! I--"

"How's it going, sweetie?" her mother asked "how are you and Sasuke getting along?"

"We're--- close," she said "But mom, wait!"

"Okay, that's nice to hear from you I gotta go now sweetie, this is long distance. Say to Sasuke that his family is at Hawaii for some business with Itachi."

She hung it again without making her speak. How cruel, she thought.

"Mom told me there was no one in your mansion," she said.

"Cool." He answered sleepily. "Why don't we pass by there sometime?"

"Sure," then she yawned, stretching her arms lazily up in the air.

She stared at the child and looked at Sasuke too. Sasuke then to the child… Sasuke to child… Sasuke then to child--- this keeps her dizzy…

"You know what hun, if I don't know any better I would've think this is your child. You have lots of similarities. For the first noticeable one is your raven colored hair. Then next is the aura and attitude, followed by the Sharingan and bloodline limit. Then your looks…" she stopped "but the only thing you are entirely different are those pair of eyes--- they are…"

"Emerald green, just like yours." He added. "Now that makes us look more of his parents."

"Yeah," she agreed. "We are all alike."

~*--

Days passed by so quickly that hey are accustomed in living with the cute kid they named as **"Sasukura"** a weird soundin', but right name. Naruto gave this name for he thinks it is the perfect combination to be formed by the **parents' **name.

Well Ino and Naruto always pays visits and helps in baby-sitting almost everyday of the week. They enjoyed Sasukura's cuteness and waywardness sometimes. But mostly to help their best friends out… well, that's what I think!

*****to be continued!*****

**The next chap is the LAST so stay tuned!**


End file.
